Chat:KH
by sorahyper
Summary: What happens when the Kingdom Hearts cast stumbles into an online chatroom? A story inspired by the author Aww Jasmine and her story "Chatroom Nightmares". Co-Written by: xSORAxROXASx
1. Destiny Islands

Hey Guys :D

My friend, xSORAxROXASxand I made a chapter for a story inspired by **Aww Jasmine's** **Chatroom Nightmares**.

Reviews will be greatly appreciated :D

Don't forget that **Constructive Criticism **(:

I hope you guys enjoy the random events that occur in: **Chat:KH**

**Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

**Chat:KH**

**Destiny Islands**

**Sora- KeyBladeMaster**

**Riku- HeroOfTheDark**

**Wakka- yaMan**

**Tidus- Titius11**

**Selphie- JumpRopeOfDeath**

**Kairi- I'mNotALesbian**

--

_Sora- KeyBladeMaster has signed on_

_Riku- HeroOfTheDark has signed on_

_I'mNotALesbian has signed on_

**KeyBladeMaster: **Hey.

**HeroOfTheDark: **Hey guys.

**I'mNotALesbian: **Uh, Riku?

**I'mNotALesbian: **I have a question to ask you...

**KeyBladeMaster: **?

**HeroOfTheDark: **Uhh okay? Go ahead.

**I'mNotALesbian: **I might have walked into your room and I might have found something.

**KeyBladeMaster: **Uhh?

**HeroOfTheDark: **Oh no...

**KeyBladeMaster:** ?

**I'mNotALesbian: **I knew the diary was yours!

**I'mNotLesbian: **But, why Riku!?

**HeroOfTheDark: **Dammit Kairi!

**KeyBladeMaster: **What are you guys talking about?!

**HeroOfTheDark: **Because...I love him.

**I'mNotALesbian: **I knew it!

**KeyBladeMaster: **Riku?! Who do you love?!

**HeroOfTheDark:** I guess I can't hide it any longer...

**I'mNotALesbian: **Just say it...

**HeroOfTheDark: **Sora...

**KeyBladeMaster: **!?

**I'mNotALesbian: **NO!!

**HeroOfTheDark: **I...

**I'mNotALesbian: **I tried to tell myself that it was a lie but, why Riku!? When I love you!!

**HeroOfTheDark: **Lies!

**KeyBladeMaster: **Uh?! What about me! I'm the victim here!

**I'mNotALesbian: **What lies?

**HeroOfTheDark: **Kairi you don't love me. Because you're a LESBIAN!

**I'mNotALesbian: **EXCUSE ME?

**I'mNotALesbian: **Can't you see the screename? I'M NOT A LESBIAN.

**HeroOfTheDark: **That's just a cover-up!

**KeyBladeMaster: **But you always should judge a book by its cover.

**HeroOfTheDark: **??

**KeyBladeMaster: **Ignore me; go on with your gay talk.

**HeroOfTheDark: **I'm not gay!!

**I'mNotALesbian: **Anyway...I'm not a lesbian!

**I'mNotALesbian: **You aren't!?

**I'mNotALesbian: **Horray!

**KeyBladeMaster: **Thank god.

**HeroOfTheDark: **Just kidding. I am. FOR SORA!

**KeyBladeMaster and I'mNotALesbian: **NOOOO!!

_yaMan has signed on_

**yaMan: **Run for your lives! Selphie has her jump rope!

**HeroOfTheDark: **NO!

_JumpRopeOfDeath has signed on_

**JumpRopeOfDeath: **RAWR!!

**JumpRopeOfDeath: **Wakka, I'm going to kill you for hitting me with your ball thing!

**yaMan: **It was an accident! I was aiming for Tidus.

**KeyBladeMaster: **You dumbass! Everyone knows not to hit Selphie!

_Titius11 signed on_

**Titius11: **Yo, watsup?

**yaMan: **I accidentally hit Selphie with my ball!

**Titius11: **You dumbass.

**yaMan: **She's going to kill me with her jump rope of death!

**JumpRopeofDeath: **You bet I am!

**Titius11: **Why can't we all just get along?

**yaMan: **AHHH !

**JumpRopeOfDeath: **Because Wakka is a meanie-head!

_yaMan has logged off_

**JumpRopeOfDeath: **YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE!!

_JumpRopeOfDeath has signed off_

**HeroOfTheDark: **Wakka is a goner.

**KeyBladeMaster: **Yup.

**KeyBladeMaster: **In other news, Riku why are you gay?

**Titius11: **Riku's gay?

**I'mNotALesbian: -**sniff- Yes...

**HeroOfTheDark: **Because, I love Sora.

**Titius11: **Oh dengg.

**HeroOfTheDark: **Sorry Kairi, but I'm Sora's

**I'mNotALesbian: **NOOO!!

**KeyBladeMaster: **Why do you think that's bad for you!?

**KeyBladeMaster: **I'm the one who is going to have to date him!

**KeyBladeMaster: **You are a lesbian, no crime against you Kairi!

**HeroOfTheDark: **Tidus, why is your screenname Titius11?

**Titius11: **Because, kids on Earth laughed at the name "Titius" for eleven minutes

**I'mNotALesbian: **Ookay?

**HeroOfTheDark: **Hahahaha!

**KeyBladeMaster: **I don't get it, you are just saying your name?

**Titius11:** MY NAME IS NOT TITIUS IT'S TIDUS! TYYYYYYYDUSSSSSS

**KeyBladeMaster: **I guess I've been saying it wrong this whole time, oops (:

**HeroOfTheDark: **Kairi, why is your screenname I'mNotALesbian, your obviously bi.

**I'mNotALesbian: **MY SECRET IT OUT! CALL THE POLICE!

_I'mNotALesbian has signed off_

**KeyBladeMaster: **...

**Titius11: **...

**HeroOfTheDark: **I'm coming to your house Sora.

**KeyBladeMaster: **NOOO! WHY ME! WHY NOT TITIUS!?

_HeroOfTheDark has signed off_

**Titius11**: It's fucking Tidus!

**KeyBladeMaster: **...so Tidus..what's up?

**Titius11: **...nothing. Yourself?

**KeyBladeMaster: **Well, Riku hasn't gotten to my house yet so that's good.

**Titius11: **Oh yes.

**Titius11: **I've heard he makes love well.

**KeyBladeMaster: **Excuse me?

**Titius11: **I just heard it!

_Titius11 has signed off_

**KeyBladeMaster: **...I'm alone.

**KeyBladeMaster: **Just me and...wait is that shadow?

**KeyBladeMaster: **Who is that?!

**KeyBladeMaster: **It's getting closer...

**KeyBladeMaster: **Who is that?!

**KeyBladeMaster: **WHY AM I TALKING TO MYSELF THROUGH CHAT?!

**KeyBladeMaster: **NO RIKU! NO!!

**KeyBladeMaster: **dasfgasdsgadsf

**KeyBladeMaster: **kejdsad

**KeyBladeMaster: **NOOO!

_KeyBladeMaster has signed off_

_MistressOfEVIL has signed on_

**MistressOfEVIL: **I AM THE MISTRESS OF EVIL!!

_MistressOfEVIL has signed off_

_--_

Well, that was chapter one :D

I hope you guys have enjoyed the story this far. Another chapter will be put up when my friend and I get the chance to write another chapter.

Reviews and **Constructive Criticsm **are greatly appreciated :D

Thanks,

-Sorahyper


	2. Organization XIII

Hey Guys :D

My friend and I were so pleased with our first chapter and after noticing it was actually catchng some attention, we wrote the second chapter!

We had so much fun writing this chapter and I hope you all enjoy it!

**Chat:KH**

**Organization XIII**

**Axel- gotitmemorized**

**Zexion- shemxthezex**

**Xigbar- ladiesluvthescar**

**Marluxia- koolguyshavepinkhair**

**Demyx- TheWrongGuy**

**Laxaeus- iDon'tDoAnything**

**Saïx- DemonBerserker**

**Larxene- RapeVictim**

**Luxord- DeckofFate**

**Vexen- IcyTraitor**

**Xemnas- S.U.P.E.R.I.O.R**

**Xaldin- WindLancer**

**Roxas- key.of.destiny**

**--**

_TheWrongGuy has signed on_

_gotitmemorized has signed on_

_DemonBeserker has signed on_

**TheWrongGuy: **Yo, Axel!

**TheWrongGuy: **What's up?

**gotitmemorized: **Hey, semyx.

**gotitmemorized: **Oops, demyx

**TheWrongGuy: **Huh?

**TheWrongGuy: **Uh, okay.

**gotitmemorized: **Hahaha, that sounds funny when you say it out loud.

**TheWrongGuy: **What does? Semyx?

**TheWrongGuy: **I don't get it?

**TheWrongGuy: **Wait, is it like chex-mix but sex-mix?

**gotitmemorized: **No like sea-mix.

**TheWrongGuy: **I don't get i--OH!

**TheWrongGuy: **You pervert.

**gotitmemorized: **So, where's Zexion?

**TheWrongGuy: **Uhh, not sure.

_shemxthezex has signed on_

**TheWrongGuy: **Oop, speak of the devil.

**gotitmemorized: **Hey Zex.

**shemxthezex: **Hey Axel; Demyx.

**TheWrongGuy: **Hey.

**TheWrongGuy: **Do you guys know why Larxene is so mean?

**TheWrongGuy: **I mean, she is always mean. We should ask her why.

**shemxthezex: **That sounds like a pretty good idea. Don't you think so Axel?

**TheWrongGuy: **He hasn't spoken for a while, probably crying because he knows water pwns fire.

**gotitmemorized: **I'm the wrong guy to mess with.

**shemxthezex: **Oh not again...

**TheWrongGuy: **NO I'M THE WRONG GUY! SEE THE SCREENAME?

**shemxthezex: **Why must you two always fight?

**shemxthezex: **It messes up my zex-effect.

**TheWrongGuy: **Don't get started with your shet-effect.

**shemxthezex: **You dick, at least I can turn on the charm. You just scare them away.

**TheWrongGuy: **Hey that was once! And it was an accident okay?!

**shemxthezex: **Figures you can accidently push a girl into a lake.

**gotitmemorized: **A lake filled with alligator.

**TheWrongGuy: **You guys are dicks!

_TheWrongGuy has signed off_

_RapeVictim has signed on_

_iDon'tDoAnything has signed on_

**iDon'tDoAnything:**

**shemxthezex: **Laxaeus?

**shemxthezex: **Are you even, like, here?

**RapeVictim: **Laxaeus you don't ever fucking do anything.

**shemxthezex:** Larxene, why are you so mean?

**RapeVictim: **BECUASE I'M A RAPE VICTIM BITCH!

_RapeVictim signed off_

**iDon'tDoAnything: **

**shemxthezex: **Are you ever going to say anything? And Axel, are you still alive?

**gotitmemorized: **Yeah, I'm still ali--

**iDon'tDoAnything: **LAXAEUS ATTACK!

**gotitmemorized: **AHHH !!

_iDon'tDoAnything has signed off_

_gotitmemorized has signed off_

**shemxthezex: **...

_IcyTraitor has signed on_

_koolguyshavepinkhair has signed on_

**IcyTraitor: **Hey Marluxia; Zexion.

**shemxthezex: **Hey guys.

**koolguyshavepinkhair: **Hey Zexion. Don't I have the best hair in the organization?

**shemxthezex: **No, you don't.

**koolguyshavepinkhair: **I didn't ask you! Hey Vexen, don't I have fantastic hair.

**IcyTraitor:** Uhh, I guess you do...?

_key.of.destiny has__ signed on_

**key.of.destiny: **Would anyone like to explain to me why Laxaeus is attacking Axel?

**koolguyshavepinkhair: **Ohh Roxas you are just too innocent.

**key.of.destiny: **Meaning...?

**koolguyshavepinkhair: **We may need to fix that won't we shemxthezex.

**shemxthezex: **Oh yes, we may need to.

**key.of.destiny: **Need to what...?

**shemxthezex: **BRING HIM DOWN TO THE BASEMENT!

**key.of.destiny: **Wait, what?! Huh!? NO!

**koolguyshavepinkhair: **Vexen, won't you join in our fun.

**shemxthezex: **Oh, yes he will.

**key.of.destiny: **WHAT ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT?!

**shemxthezex: **Marluxia, explain it to him.

**shemxthezex: **Marluxia..?

**koolguyshavepinkhair: **Luckily I don't distracted easily so I can tell you…

**koolguyshavepinkhair: **OHHHH FLOWERSSS!!

**shemxthezex: **...

**shemxthzex: **Marluxia!

**shemxthezex: **Explain it to Roxas!

**key.of.destiny: **You know what, heh, I think I better be going.

**koolguyshavepinkhair: **GET HIM !!

_key.of.destiny has signed off_

_shemxthezex has signed off_

_koolguyshavepinkhair has__ signed off_

_ladiesluvthescar has signed on_

_WindLancer has signed on_

**ladiesluvthescar: **Yo, Xaldin. Watsup?

**IcyTraitor: **Sorry, back. I was taking a piss.

**IcyTraitor: **Oh, I guess they left.

**IcyTraitor: **So, what is up with you two?

**WindLancer: **THE SKY IS UP! WIND!! WIND!!

**IcyTraitor: **That's just fascinating.

**WindLancer: **WINDD!!

**ladiesluvthescar: **Easy, there. Take a deep breath.

**ladiesluvthescar: **In and out...

**WindLancer: **ladiesluvthescar? LIES!

**ladiesluvthescar: **They do okay? I doubt they'd love your hair!

**WindLancer: **WIND !!

**IcyTraitor: **Both of you calm down!

_WindLancer has signed off_

_DeckofFate has signed on_

**ladiesluvthescar: **Hey Luxord.

**IcyTraitor: **Hey.

**DeckofFate: **Shut up Xigbar! You stole my cards!

**ladiesluvthescar: **Me? Why do you think it was me?

**IcyTraitor: **Is today like argument day?

**DeckofFate: **I SAW YOU STEAL THEM XIGBAR! I'LL BET ON IT!

**IcyTraitor: **Oh damn, he means buisness now.

**ladiesluvthescar: **...fine let's bet on it!

**IcyTraitor: **I'm on Luxord's side on this one.

**DeckofFate: **I CAUGHT YOU ON MY SECURITY CAMERA!

**IcyTraitor: **You have one of those...?

**ladiesluvthescar: **...

**DeckofFate: **YES! HERE'S THE TAPE!

_Hands Xigbar the tape_

_ladiesluvthescar plays the tape with everyone watching_

_Teen Titans Theme plays_

**Everyone: **O.O

**IcyTraitor: **Uhh, actually I'm on Xigbar's side.

**ladiesluvthescar: **Nice proof there.

**DeckofFate: **SHUT UP! I LOVE THAT SHOW!

_S.U.P.E.R.I.O.R has signed on_

**S.U.P.E.R.I.O.R: **Who put this tape on?

**DeckofFate: **IT WAS XIGBAR!!

**ladiesluvthescar: **Uhh, that's technically true bu--

**S.U.P.E.R.I.O.R: **NO BUTS!

**ladiesluvthescar: **...

**S.U.P.E.R.I.O.R: **My office NOW!

_S.U.P.E.R.I.O.R has signed off_

_ladiesluvthescar has signed off_

**DeckofFate: **Hahaha!

**IcyTratior: **Actually, I'm on Luxord's side

**IcyTraitor: **Nice job, buddy. We make a pretty good team huh?

_Icytraitor has been turned into a card_

**DeckofFate: **BWAHAHAHA!

**IcyTraitor: **NOOO!

_MistressOfEVIL has signed on_

**MistressOfEVIL: **I AM THE MISTRESS OF EV--

_MistressOfEVIL was turned into a card_

_MistressOfEVIL and IcyTraitor have been locked in a vault_

**DeckofFate: **Bwhaha--

**DemonBerserker: **BERSERK ATTACK!

**DeckofFate: **AHHHH!!

_DeckofFate signed off_

_DemonBerserker signed off_

_--_

Well, that was chapter two :D

Hope you guys enjoyed it (:

We'll try to update as soon as possible but until then,

Reviews? (:

Thanks :D

-Sorahyper


	3. Twilight Town

Yay! I already have 5 reviews (: Thank you: **xXlil'eveXx, eCZi, and smilenlaugh4vr **for being my first reviewers (:

Here is the third chapter of:

**Chat:KH**

**Twilight Town**

**Roxas- key.of.destiny**

**Naminé- sketchblonde16**

**Pence- iLuvPie**

**Olette- TheltGiirl**

**Hayner- iDon'tHaveAnAttitude**

**Seifer- KneelLoser**

**Rai- I'mAwesomeY'Know?**

**Fuu- OnlyOneWord**

**Vivi- YesI'mABoy**

**--**

_iDon'tHaveAnAttitude has signed on_

_TheltGiirl has signed on_

_iLuvPie has signed on_

**iDon'tHaveAnAttitude: **Hey guys!

**TheltGiirl: **Hey Hayner! Pence!

**iLuvPie: **Hey guys.

**iDon'tHaveAnAttitude: **This sucks, summer is almost over! We have to do HOMEWORK.

**TheltGiirl: **I know, right?

**iDon'tHaveAnAttitude: **There's something I need to do before we start homework.

**ThelyGiirl: **What?

**iLuvPie: **EAT PIE?!

**iDon'tHaveAnAttitude: **Ask you out.

**TheltGiirl: **Oh my god! Are you asking me out?

**iDon'tHaveAnAttitude: **Yes, would you go out with me Olette?

**TheltGiirl: **Of course!

**iDon'tHaveAnAttitude: **REALLY?!

**TheltGiirl: **NO!

**iLuvPie: **Will you go out with me then, Olette?

**TheltGiirl: **Let me make this nice to you, HELL NO.

**iLuvPie: **At least I have my pie.

**iDon'tHaveAnAttitude: **Olette what the hell! That was fucked up.

**iDon'tHaveAnAttitude: **And Pence, you are such a fatass sometimes.

**TheltGiirl:** All the time actually.

**iLuvPie: **You have a bad attitude Hayner!

**iDon'tHaveAnAttitude: **I DON'T HAVE A FUCKING ATTITUDE!

**TheltGiirl: **Hard to disagree with that.

**iLuvPie: **You make me sad. I'm going to go eat my feelings!

_iLuvPie has signed off_

**iDon'tHaveAnAttitude: **Anything else want to bash away from me?

**TheltGiirl: **Nope.

**iDon'tHaveAnAttitude: **I wish Roxas would sign on.

**TheltGiirl: **Having a bro-mance?

**iDon'tHaveAnAttitude: **Olette, your screename should be "TheBITCHYGiirl'

_iDon'tHaveAnAttitude has been betchslaped!_

**iDon'tHaveAnAttitude: **I just got betchslapped! RAD!

_sketchblonde16 signed on_

**sketchblonde16: **Omg! SOME FAT KID JUST ATTACKED AN ICE CREAM TRUCK. It tipped over and sea salt ice cream is everywhere!

**TheltGiirl and iDon'tHaveAnAttitude: **PENCE!

**sketchblonde16: **OH YEAH HIM!

**iDon'tHaveAnAttitude: **I'm going to get ice cream!

_iDon'tHaveAnAttitude signed off_

**sketchblonde16: **I hope Pence doesn't eat Hayner.

**TheltGiirl: **Pence will stop at nothing!

**sketchblonde16: **Sucks to be Hayner.

**TheltGiirl: **Yup, he's a goner.

_KneelLoser has signed on_

**KneelLoser: **Hello, ladies.

**TheltGiirl: **Oh great, Seifer…

_OnlyOneWord has signed in_

_I'mAwesomeY'Know has signed in_

_YesI'mABoy has signed in_

**TheltGiirl: **AND SEIFER'S FOLLOWERS!

**sketchblonde16: **Fuu, you have GREAT hair!

**OnlyOneWord: **Thanks.

**I'mAwesomeY'Know: **I have great hair too, y'know?

**KneelLoser: **Shut up Rai! Fuu's hair is better.

**OnlyOneWord: **Thanks.

**TheltGiirl: **Fuu, how come you answer in one word messages...?

**OnlyOneWord: **Because.

**sketchblonde16: **Oh my god Vivi...

**YesI'mABoy: **Yes?

**sketchblonde16: **YOU'RE A BOY!?

**TheltGiirl: **WHAT?!

**OnlyOneWord: **Impossible.

**I'mAwesomeY'Know: **That's crazy, y'know?

**KneelLoser: **YES RAI WE KNOW! FUCK!

**YesI'mABoy: **Yes, I'm a boy!

**OnlyOneWord: **BUT THAT ONE TIME WE KISSED! I THOUGHT THAT I WAS A LESBIAN AND THEN I FIND OUT THAT YOU'RE A BOY!

**Everyone: **Look at all those words after Fuu's name!!

**OnlyOneWord: **Oops...

_OnlyOneWord has signed off_

**TheltGiirl: **That was DIFFERENT!

**I'mAwesomeY'Know: **I know, right; y'know?

**sketchblonde16: **That's not how that phrase goes!

**I'mAwesomeY'Know: **I know but I'm awesome, y'know?

**TheltGiirl: **Jesus Christ! Could you at least be original?! If games were the truth, then yours would be fictional.

_key.of.destiny. has signed on_

**TheltGiirl: **Hey Roxas (:

**KneelLoser: **Roxas?!

**key.of.destiny: **Naminé... I've lost my innocence

**KneelLoser: **Hahahah!

**TheltGiirl: **Wait, what?

**key.of.destiny: **Oh, and I saw Pence eating Hayner, it was vicious.

**TheltGiirl: **NO! I'VE CHANGED MY MIND ABOUT OUR RELATIONSHIP!

**sketchblonde16: **Roxas! What happened?!

_TheltGiirl has signed off_

**KneelLoser: **Did you extrapulate?

**key.of.destiny: **You are thinking of masturbate and no. I was RAPED!

**sketchblonde16: **OH MY GOD!

**KneelLoser**: Hahahah!

**key.of.destiny:** Shut up Seifer! At least people want to rape me! You're UGLY so no one wants to rape you!

**KneelLoser: **Actually, -takes out a long ass list of people who raped him-

**I'mAwesomeY'Know: **That's a coupon for Toaster Strudel!

**KneelLoser: **Shut up Rai! God, you're so annoying! Stop following me!

_KneelLoser has signed off_

_I'mAwesomeY'Know has signed off_

**sketchblonde16: **Roxas, who were the guys who did it? OMG, I love the color pink!

**key.of.destiny: **PINK! HAIR! MARLUXIA! AHHH!!

_iDon'tHaveAnAttitude signed on_

_key.of.destiny has signed off_

**iDon'tHaveAnAttitude: **Hey Naminé.

**iDon'tHaveAttitude: **Uhh, did something happen to Fuu? I passed her and she was like saying a whole novel of words.

**sketchblonde16: **Oh yeah, about that, hah.So, Pence didn't eat you?

**iDon'tHaveAnAttitude: **Pence was like a monster though!

**iDon'tHaveAnAttitude: **They had to call the army and some airplanes came!

**iDon'tHaveAnAttitude: **And Pence climbed up the Clock Tower!

**iDon'tHaveAnAttitude: **He was swinging his arms around in the air fighting them off! It was crazy!

**sketchblonde16: **So that's why I heard an explosion!

**iDon'tHaveAnAttitude: **Yup! I'm not surprised if you felt the earthquake shortly after!

**sketchblonde16: **I thought it was the Cloverfield Monster!

**iDon'tHaveAnAttitude: **He fell off the tower and he's dead!

**iDon'tHaveAnAttitude: **It was ice cream that killed the beast.

**Sketchblonde16: **Who would've thought.

**iDon'tHaveAnAttitude: **Well, bye!

_iDon'tHaveAnAttitude signed off_

**Sketchblonde16: **Wait... Hayner; I love you...

_sketchblonde16 has signed off_

_--_

Oh deng! Cliff hanger, possibly? Hahaha.

Reviews? (:

Thanks for reading this chapter. Next chapter will be up, hopefully, soon.

-Sorahyper


	4. Hollow Bastion

Hey guys :D

Thanks for keeping the reviews rolling in :D

Here's the 4th chapter in:

**Chat:KH**

**Hollow Bastion**

**Leon- KissMyGunblade **

**Yuffie- HappyShuriken**

**Aerith- IOnlyLookSweet**

**Cid- FuckingWarmHearted**

**Tifa- I'mStillLooking**

**Cloud- MyNameIsCloud**

**Sephiroth- WhatIsCloudDoing?**

**Merlin- MaStErWiZaRd**

**Maleficent- MistressOfEVIL**

**Ansem The Wise- TheWiseOne**

--

_KissMyGunblade has signed on_

_HappyShuriken has signed on_

_IOnlyLookSweet has signed on_

**IOnlyLookSweet: **Hey Guys! :D

**KissMyGunblade: **Sup?

**HappyShuriken: **Hey Aerith, Leon.

**IOnlyLookSweet: **Isn't today EVER so wonderful!

**KissMyGunblade: **Here we go with the happiness.

**HappyShuriken: **Yes it is! I'm a happy shuriken!

**IOnlyLookSweet: **Fantastic!

**KissMyGunblade: **Aerith, I don't mean to ruin all the happiness but, I'm leaving you for Cloud.

**IOnlyLookSweet:** Excuse me?

**KissMyGunblade: **Yeah… Sorry.

**HappyShuriken: **LEON! YOU MADE AERITH MAD!

_OnlyOneWord has signed on_

**OnlyOneWord: **Impossible.

_OnlyOneWord has signed off_

**IOnlyLookSweet:** I'm sorry I have to do this.

_MyNameIsCloud has signed on_

**KissMyGunblade: **DO WHAT!?

**MyNameIsCloud: **Sup?

**IOnlyLookSweet:** I'M GOING TO HAVE TO KILL CLOUD!

**KissMyGunblade: **NOOOO !

_IOnlyLookSweet has signed off_

**MyNameIsCloud: **How did I get in to this!? I just sign on and then –

_MyNameIsCloud has signed off_

**HappyShuriken: **Look what you do Leon! You made Aerith a murderer!

**KissMyGunblade: **Stay out of this Yuffie! You can just kiss my gun blade!

**HappyShuriken: **YOU MAKE HAPPY SHURIKEN ANGRY!

_Leon is attacked by shurikens _

_KissMyGunblade has signed off_

_I'mStillLooking has signed on_

**I'mStillLooking: **Where is he?

**HappyShuriken: **Getting attacked by Aerith.

**I'mStillLooking: **I'll find him.

**HappyShuriken: **Good luck with that.

_I'mStillLooking has signed off_

_WhatIsCloudDoing? has signed on_

**WhatIsCloudDoing?: **What is Cloud doing?

**HappyShuriken: G**etting attacked by Aerith.

**WhatIsCloudDoing?: **It's always the silent ones.

**HappyShuriken: **Leon left Aerith for Cloud.

_IOnlyLookSweet has signed on_

**IOnlyLookSweet: **Hey there :D

**WhatIsCloudDoing: **Why is Aerith attacking Cloud anyway?

**HappyShuriken: **Remember, Leon left Aerith for Cloud!

**WhatIsCloudDoing: **What?! No! We had so many things to do together!

_WhatIsCloudDoing has signed off_

**IOnlyLookSweet: **We had so much to do together…

_WiZaRdMaSteR has signed on_

**WiZaRdMaStEr: **Hello children.

**IOnlyLookSweet: **Hello...

**WiZaRdMaStEr: **What are you younglings up to?

**WiZaRdMaStEr: **My Aerith! Whatever is the matter!

**HappyShuriken: **Aerith is sad because Leon left her for cloud!

**IOnlyLookSweet:** STOP REMINDING ME!

**WiZaRdMaStEr: **What?! I didn't even sense that!

**WiZaRdMaStEr: **The only thing I've sensed is that Yuffie is going to be hit by a bus!

**WiZaRdMaStEr: **How is occurs, I'm not sure.

**HappyShuriken: **What?!

**IOnlyLookSweet:** I'M GOING TO PUSH HER!

**WiZaRdMaStEr: **Well, that answers my question.

**HappyShuriken: **BUT WHY!

**WiZaRdMaStEr: **I always thought Maleficent was going to kill her first...

_MistressOfEVIL has signed on_

**WiZaRdMaStEr: **Speak of the mistress of evil.

**WiZaRdMaStEr: **Weren't you trapped in a card a while ago?

**MistressOfEVIL: **You DARE defy me?! Me?! The mistress of all evil?!

**WiZaRdMaStEr: **No, no Maleficent. Don't get your cape in a bunch.

**MistressOfEVIL: **Anyway, who wants an apple?

**HappyShuriken: **ME ME ME ME ME!

**WiZaRdMaStEr: **Apples sound lovely Maleficent, but I just had lunch.

**MistressOfEVIL: **Here you go, a nice UN-POISONED apple.

**WiZaRdMaStEr: **That sure is a peculiar apple...

**WiZaRdMaStEr: **Go ahead, Yuffie. I trust Maleficent!

**HappyShuriken: **Mmm tastes like hospital!

**MistressOfEVIL: **That's right, eat the apple…

**WiZaRdMaStEr: **Hmm...something seems fishy about this fruit.

_WiZaRdMaStEr searches about apples_

**WiZaRdMaStEr: **NO YUFFIE! APPLES THAT TASTE LIKE HOSPITALS ARE POISONOUS!

**HappyShuriken: **I'm glad that I can trust Maleficent to give me an un-poisoned appl—

**MistressOfEVIL: **Bwahahahahaha.

**WiZaRdMaStEr: **NO YUFFIE!

**IOnlyLookSweet: **YAYYY!

**WiZaRdMaSteR: **Well, at least Yuffie can't be hit by a bus no—

_Aerith pushes Yuffie in front of a bus_

_HappyShuriken has signed off_

**WiZaRdMaStEr: **NO! WHY YUFFIE?! SHE WAS THE HAPPY SHURIKEN!

_I'mStillLooking has signed on_

**I'mStillLooking: **I found him.

_I'mStillLooking has signed off_

_FuckingWarmHearted has signed on_

**FuckingWarmHearted: **Hey hoes!

**WiZaRdMaStEr: **My my Cid, why is that your screenname?

**FuckingWarmHearted: **Because I'm warm hearted, I just fucking cuss a lot. So what's up?

**IOnlyLookSweet: **Leon was attacked by shurikens, Yuffie was pushed in front of a bus, I killed Cloud, Tifa went looking for him, Sephiroth also went looking for him, and Maleficent gave Yuffie a poisonous apple.

**MistressOfEVIL: **Bwahahaha.

_MistressOfEVIL has signed off_

**WiZaRdMaStEr: **I must save Leon!

_WiZaRdMaStEr has signed off_

**FuckingWarmHearted: **Bye betches.

_FuckingWarmHearted has signed off_

**IOnlyLookSweet: **This is boring.

_TheWiseOne has signed on_

**TheWiseOne: **2+2 equals :)!

_TheWiseOne has signed off_

**IOnlyLookSweet: **It all makes sense now!

_IOnlyLookSweet has signed off_

_--_

Well, there's chapter 4.

Kind of short, sorry.

The next chapter will be ANYTHING BUT SHORT :D

Reviews?

Thanks,

-Sorahyper


	5. The Princesses

Sorry for the really long wait for this chapter. I went on vacation and couldn't update anything. Well, yeah.

Thanks for the reviews and here is the 5th chapter of:

**Chat:KH**

**The Prinncesses**

**Kairi- I'mNotALesbian**

**Alice- I'mAFatWhore  
**

**Ariel- LadyInTheWater  
**

**Cinderella- WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit  
**

**Jasmine- RashaMyTiger  
**

**Sleeping Beauty- IT'SFUCKINGAURORA  
**

**Belle- Magic Rose**

**Snow White- poisonXapple**

**--**

_IT'SFUCKINGAURORA has signed on  
_

_poisonXapple has signed on  
_

_WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit has signed on_

_MistressOfEVIL has signed on_

**WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit: **Hello my fellow princesses.

**WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit: **Isn't this just a MAGICAL day?

**poisonXapple: **Hello Sleeping Beauty.

**IT'SFUCKINGAURORA: **IT'S FUCKING AURORA YOU BITCH!

**IT'SFUCKINGAURORA: **GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL!

**poisonXapple:** THAT LANGUAGE IS NOT TOLERATED IN THE PRINCESS CLUB!

**IT'SFUCKINGAURORA: **SAYS WHO!?

**WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit: **SAYS ME!

_IT'SFUCKINGAURORA has been booted from the table_

**poisonXapple: **I always knew she was a bad apple.

**WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit:** Honey, I think you mean a poisoned apple.

**WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit: **I just sounded like Paula Abdul didn't I?

**WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit: **Well, people have always gotten us confused.

**poisonXapple: **Cinderella, I heard that Belle likes her men beast-like.

**WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit: **SHE WANTS A FREAK IN THE BED!?

**poisonXapple: **And I also heard that Ariel goes for people not of her own kind

**WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit: **My word! Who would have ever thought of such a thing!

**WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit: **Why ever did you hear such a thing!?

**poisonXapple: **AND GET THIS. Alice is said to be a dirty WHORE!

**WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit: **You just figured that out, deary?

**WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit: **That news is so 5 minutes ago.

**poisonXapple: **I heard it from that special on MTV: Princesses: GONE BAD.

**WhatIfTheSlipper: **WATCHING MTV SNOW WHITE?! HOW COULD YOU!?

**WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit: **You know pretty darn well that channel is nothing but FILTH!

**poisonXapple: **BUT I LOVE WATCHING AMERICA'S BEST DANCE CREW!

**WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit: **WELL WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO!

**WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit: **That's a whole other story.

**WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit: **You are forgiven.

**poisonXapple: **DID YOU SEE THE EPISODE WHERE THE SEVEN DWARVES SQUAD WAS TOLD TO "Put the stab in the chicken" BY LIL MAMA!

**WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit: **Too bad they already cooked it...

**WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit: **Because of that, their banner fell to the ground.

**poisonXapple: **Don't you just hate it when they slow down the fall of the banner but then at the end speed it up?

**WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit: **I know! It always confuses me! I mean, did it fall slowly or quickly?

**WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit: **BUT HAHAHA, DID YOU SEE IT WHEN IT GOT STUCK AND THEY COULDN'T REACH IT!?

**WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit: **Grumpy wasn't too happy about that banner being 5 feet above him.

**poisonXapple: **I know, they had stand on each other's backs. ALL SEVEN OF THEM!

**WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit: **And they were still a foot away from the banner!

**poisonXapple:** Poor Happy was crushed by the rest of them. He wasn't too happy about that.

**WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit: **Nope, not at all.

**WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit: **Now they call him Grumpy 2.

**poisonXapple: **I do wish Bell would sign on, the poor thing is probably being attacked by that BEAST!

**WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit: **The Twilight Strugglers weren't half bad either.

**WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit: **Too bad their song was _Shawty Get Loose _and Pence was just standing

there.

**poisonXapple: **The only thing he did was eat that huge pie!

**WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit: **JC wasn't too happy about that.

**WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit: **Even Shane said that pie eating was WACK.

**poisonXapple: **Lil mama was disappointed.

_MagicRose has signed on_

**MagicRose: **HELP ME!

**WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit: **My word! What is wrong dear!?

**poisonXapple: **Belle! Is that ugly beast attacking you!

**MagicRose: **I was just re-watching that episode of America's Best Dance crew when the BEAST WAS ALL OVER ME!

**WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit: **You poor dear!

**poisonXapple: **Then you must have seen the Hollow bastion restoration committee dance to "I Kissed a Girl"!

**MagicRose: **YES I DID!

**poisonXapple: **THOSE THREE GIRLS TIFA YUFFIE AND AERITH WERE CRAZY!

**MagicRose: **But, I think Tifa went a little too far when she started making out with Yuffie.

**MagicRose: **And then with Aerith.

**poisonXapple: **I must say that that was utterly disgraceful, although they got extrememly good reviews form JC.

**MagicRose: **You could clearly see in their eyes that they were saying, "Help me!"

**WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit: **Much like that of Katie Holmes.

**poisonXapple: **That poor girl, trapped behind that force field made by Tom Cruise.

**poisonXapple: **Oh.

**poisonXapple: **I must go take care of some things.

**WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit: **Oh yes, goodbye for now my dear innocent, Snow White.

**MagicRose: **OH MY GOD! I JUST SAW SNOW WHITE WALK INTO A COTTAGE WITH SEVEN MEN!

**WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit: **NO! NOT MY DEAR SNOW WHITE!

**WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit: **I guess there's nothing else to do but...

_poisonXapple has been booted from the table_

_I'mAFatWhore has signed on_

**I'mAFatWhore: **Hello Ladies.

**WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit: **Hello, Alice.

**I'mAFatWhore: **I'M glad to be here.

**I'mFatAWhore: **Today is A great day

**I'mAFatWhore: **And I just want to say that I am not a FAT WHORE.

**MagicRose: **Sorry, Alice. Hello.

**MagicRose: **If you look at the capital words, it says "I'm a fat whore".

**WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit: **BELLE, HOW COULD YOU?!

_MagicRose has been booted from the table_

**I'mAFatWhore: **Cinderella, you know your pumpkin carriage,

**I'mAFatWhore: **That looks VERY tasty?

**WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit: **Maybe?

**I'mAFatWhore: **I might have eaten it…

**WhatIfTheSlipperDidnt'tFit: **YOU DID WHAT?!

**I'mAFatWhore: **IT'S NOT MY FAULT! IT'S A DISEASE! I HAVE TO EAT ALL THE TIME!

_RashaMyTiger has signed on_

**RashaMyTiger: **WHAT THE HELL ALICE! YOU ATE RASHA!

**WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit: **THAT LANGUAGE ISN'T TOLERATED IN THIIS CLUB!

**RashaMyTiger: **BUT SHE ATE MY TIGER!

**WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit: **Oh, you are right. You are forgiven then.

**WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit: **Alice, apologize to Jasmine!

**WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit: **Or cough the tiger up; one or the other!

**I'mAFatWhore: **Sorry, Jasmine that I ate that tasty animal of yours. And sorry that's not possible. He's slipped into my colon. Rasha is gone now

**WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit: **Oh no!

**RashaMyTiger: **NOOOO!

**I'mAFatWhore: **Yeah, sorry. Looks like you're going to have to change your screename to

"RashaWasMyTiger"

**RashaWasMyTiger: **I miss him already.

**WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit: **Oh you poor girl! Here have a nice stuffed tiger.

**I'mAFatWhore: **RAWWRRR!

_I'mAFatWhore has eaten the stuffed tiger_

**WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit: **ALICE!! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO EAT IT!

**I'mAFatWhore: **The disease!!

**RashaWasMyTiger: **THAT'S TWO TIGERS IN ONE DAY YOU FAT WHORE!

_I'mNotALesbian has signed on_

**WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit: **That's right, let out all your feelings.

**I'mNotALesbian: **Why is there stuffing everywhere? It looks like a stuffed tiger was eaten.

**RashaWasMyTiger: **BECUASE ALICE ATE THE STUFFED ANIMAL AND MY RASHA!

**I'mAFatWhore: **I HAVE A DISEASE!

**WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit: **It takes an alien to figure that stuff out so quickly.

**I'mNotALesbian: **I'M NOT AN ALIEN!

**WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit: **Please! Stop lying!

**I'mAFatWhore: **She's right! Who just washes up on shore during a meteor shower?

**WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit: **ONLY ALIENS DO!

**I'mNotALesbian: **AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE A DISEASE AND I DIDN'T HAVE MY CARRIAGE EATEN!

**WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit: **What?!

**WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit: **I thought you ate Rasha, Alice!

**I'mAFatWhore: **And your carriage.

**WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit: **How dare you!

_LadyInTheWater has signed on_

**LadyInTheWater: **I have a story to tell you all.

**I'mNotALesbian: **Okay.

**RashawasMyTiger: **Ohhh I love stories!

**WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit: **WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE?!

**WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit: **What gives you a right to be here!

**WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit: **YOU AREN'T EVEN A FUCKING PRINCESS!

_LadyInTheWater has been booted from the table_

**WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit: **Thank god she's finally gone.

**I'mNotALesbian: **CINDERELLA THAT LANGUAGE IS AGAISNT THE PRINCESS CODE!

**WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit: **I AM THE LEADER! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT!?

**RashaWasMyTiger: **It says here in the Book of Princess Laws that in case of a non-law-abiding leader that three or more princesses can overthrow the leader and boot you from the table!

**I'mAFatWhore: **Your own rules against you CINDERELLA!

**WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit: **NO! YOU CANNOT DO THIS TO ME!

**I'mNotALesbian: **Jasmine, Alice and I are going to overthrow you Cinderella!

**WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit: **NO YOU AREN'T YOU ALIEN!

**I'mAFatWhore: **It also says here in the Book of Princess Laws that if a team of three or more princesses is formed in agreement to overthrow the leader, all past booted princesses are to reassemble.

**I'mNotALesbian: **SO HAH!

_IT'SFUCKNGAURORA has been reassembled to the table_

_poisonXapple has been reassembled to the table_

_MagicRose has been reassembled to the table_

_LadyInTheWater has been reassembled to the table_

**I'mNotALesbian: **THIS IS FOR CALLING ME AN ALIEN!

_WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit has been punched_

**WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit: **Ah!

**RashaWasMyTiger: **AND THIS IS FOR RASHA!

_WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit has been kicked_

**WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit: **Oh!

**WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit: **WHAT DID I EVEN DO TO RASHA!?

**I'mAFatWhore: **AND THIS IS FOR LOOKING LIKE A TWINKIE!

_WhatIfTheSlipperDin'tFit's right arm has been eaten_

**WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit: **AH! MY BEAUTIFUL ARM!

**IT'SFUCKINGAURORA: **AND THIS IS FOR CALLING ME SLEEPING BEAUTY!

_WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit has been betchslapped_

**WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit: **THAT WAS SO NOT RAD!

**WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit: **IT TASTED LIKE A HOSPITAL!

**poisonXapple: **AND THIS IS FOR... FOR MAKING FUN OF THOSE SEVEN SEXY DWARVES ON AMERICA'S BEST DANCE CREW!

_WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit has been given a poison apple_

**WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit: **GAHHH! NOT THE APPLES!

**MagicRose: **AND THIS IS FOR MAKING FUN OF MY HUNK OF A MAN BOYFRIEND!

_WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit has been chased by the beast_

**WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit: **GET AWAY YOU FURRY ANIMAL!

**LadyInTheWater: **AND THIS IS FOR NOT LETTING ME JOIN THE CLUB BECAUSE I'M NOT A PRINCESS!

_WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit has been blow torched_

**WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit: **HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?! DAJDHSAFJAHSKDJS!

**Everyone: **BY BOOK OF PRINCESS LAWS, YOU HAVE BEEN BOOTED FROM THE TABLE!

**WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit: **NO!

_WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit has been booted from the table  
_

_WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit has been booted from the table  
_

_WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit has been booted from the table  
_

_WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit has been booted from the table  
_

_WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit has been booted from the table  
_

_WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit has been booted from the table  
_

_WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit has been booted from the table  
_

_WhatIfTheSlipperDidn'tFit has been booted from the table_

**Everyone: **HORRAY!

_Everyone is celebrating_

**MagicRose: **WAIT!

_The celebrating has stopped_

**MagicRose: **Who is our new leader?

**Everyone: **...

**poisonXapple: **I THINK IT SHOULD BE SLEEPING BEAUTY!

**IT'SFUCKINGAURORA: **IT'S

**IT'SFUCKINGAURORA: **FUCKING

**IT'SFUCKINGAURORA: **AURORA!!

_IT'SFUCKINGAURORA has been booted from the table AGAIN_

**I'mNotALesbian: **Why hasn't Alice been booted yet?! She eats everything!

**MagicRose: **Not to mention her screename says: "I'M A FAT WHORE".

_I'mAFatWhore has been booted from the table_

**LadyInTheWater: **BUT WHAT ABOUT KAIRI!? SHE'S AN ALIEN AND HER SCREENAME HAS THE WORD

"LESBIAN" IN IT!

**LadyInTheWater: **BOOT HER ASS TOO!

**I'mNotALesbian: **SHUT UP ARIEL! YOU'RE NOT EVEN SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!

_I'mNotALesbian has been booted from the table_

**MagicRose: **THAT'S TRUE! ARIEL SHOULDN'T EVEN BE HERE! PLUS SHE JUST SWORE!

_LadyInTheWater has been booted from the table AGAIN_

**RashaWasMyTiger: **SNOW WHITE GAVE CINDERELLA A POISOINED APPLE! THAT'S AGAINST THE RULES! BOOT HER TOO!

**MagicRose: **BUT YOU KICKED HER! THAT'S AGAINST THE RULES AS WELL!

**poisonXapple: **AND YOU SENT THAT UGLY BEAST AFTER HER! SO YOU TOO!

poisonXapple has been booted from the table AGAIN

_RashaMyTiger has been booted from the table_

_MagicRose has been booted from the table AGAIN_

**MistressOfEVIL: **I didn't even have to do anything and they killed each other!

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!

_MistressOfEVIL has signed off_

_--_

That was the longest chapter yet!

And my favorite :D

Reviews? :D

I'll update as soon as I can!

-Sorahyper


End file.
